PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT (BDMRC3) The UTMB OAIC Biostatistics and Data Management Resource Core 3 (BDMRC3) provides biostatistical support, collaboration and training, and develops novel biostatistic and data management tools for research relevant to the UTMB OAIC theme which is Translate pathways of functional loss and gain into interventions to optimize functional recovery in diverse geriatric populations. Since its establishment as a new OAIC Resource Core in 2014, the BDMRC3 has rapidly developed strong working relationships with OAIC investigators, and supported six Scholars, 17 OAIC pilot/developmental projects, six NIH R and K grants, three T32, one F30, two large AHRQ grants, and a Texas CPRIT center grant. It has produced 54 publications. Specific aims of the BDMRC3 are: 1. Collaborate as investigators for OAIC projects with focus on improving physical function and recovery in older adults. The projects include pilot studies, developmental projects, and externally funded research; 2. Train Research Education Core (REC) scholars in biostatistics and data management to help them plan, conduct, and interpret results of their investigations in aging; 3. Enhance research information system infrastructure to assist in the procurement, management, and processing of data collected from extant databases; 4. Develop novel biostatistics methods and visual analytic applications for aging research. The significance of BCMRC3 for the UTMB OAIC is related to four main tasks. 1) Expanding the data infrastructure to consolidate and harmonize measurements across OAIC projects and data sources, enhance accessibility in the use of EHR data for multiple OAIC projects, and share available sources of data with the UTMB RCMAR and UTMB P2C; 2) BCMRC3 personnel collectively operates as a key resource for design, analysis, and interpretation in OAIC projects; 3) BCMRC3 faculty mentors REC scholars, leading to long-term collaborations and more effective research development; and 4) BCMRC3 members develop and adapt novel analytical methods to improve the validity and utility of results stemming from OAIC research.